


Желтые глаза

by Cryptkeeper777



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984)
Genre: F/M, дарк, мистика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptkeeper777/pseuds/Cryptkeeper777
Summary: Немного об эротических кошмарах.





	Желтые глаза

Этот странный мучительный сон преследовал Аллуру уже несколько месяцев. Иногда он снился ей много ночей подряд, иногда она неделями не видела его и начинала уже забывать этот кошмар, и тогда он неумолимо возвращался, как дикий зверь, который долго и терпеливо поджидает свою жертву, а затем – раздирает ее железными когтями. Аллура никому никогда не говорила, как страшно ей было оставаться ночью одной в своей королевской спальне. В разгар войны принцесса не имела права показывать свои слабости. И переживать из-за таких пустяков, как сны. Никто не должен был узнать об этом: ни няня, ни Коран, ни команда Вольтрона. В особенности… Кит.  
  
Но каждую ночь она со страхом ждала, что этот сон вернется. Что они вернутся.  
  
Желтые глаза.  
  
Они неотступно следили за ней. От них невозможно было убежать или спрятаться, они тусклыми огоньками горели сквозь туман – еще один неизменный спутник Аллуры в этих ночных кошмарах – и следовали за ней повсюду. Ей хотелось кричать, но ее крик тонул в глухом немом сумраке. И она бежала, не разбирая дороги, падала, снова вскакивала и неслась сквозь темные извилистые коридоры черного Замка Смерти. И каждый раз, оборачиваясь, она видела пелену тумана и желтые глаза.  
  
Но настоящий кошмар начинался потом, когда, выбившись из сил, она падала на холодный и скользкий каменный пол, а два огромных огненных шара нависали над ней. Нестерпимый жар обжигал ее тело. В ушах звенел издевательский смех, а невидимые руки выскальзывали из тумана и крепко прижимали ее к полу. Она пыталась вырваться, однако сил хватало лишь на тихий стон. Его тут же заглушал грохочущий хохот, от которого, казалось, содрогались стены. А затем желтые глаза оказывались совсем близко, и она видела, как из тумана появляется лицо. Аллура хорошо знала это лицо – лицо врага. Возможно, самого злейшего ее врага. Улыбка обнажала острые зубы. Белые волосы, как змеи, обвивали лицо. Желтые глаза смотрели с жадностью и триумфом. Невидимые руки больше не держали ее, но скользили по телу, лаская, заставляя Аллуру против воли изгибаться от наслаждения, когда они сжимали ее грудь, гладили живот и бедра и, наконец, проникали внутрь, полностью подчиняли себе. Словно в забытьи она всем телом подавалась навстречу этим дьявольским ласкам, хватала руками клочья тумана, извивалась и кричала от жгучего непреодолимого восторга, охватывающего все ее существо…  
  
Желтые глаза начали светлеть и превращаться в мутное марево, хохот в ушах стих – и Аллура проснулась. Ей опять приснился этот сон. По телу пробегала мелкая дрожь, на лбу выступили капли пота. Ночной воздух проникал сквозь открытое окно, наполняя комнату тревожной прохладой. Стряхнув остатки сна, Аллура встала с постели и накинула халат. Ей нужно было выйти на свежий воздух и проветрится. От страха у нее все сжималось внутри. Но хуже было то, что к страху примешивалось липкое отвратительное чувство стыда.  
  
Две лампы над кроватью горели тусклым светом. На мгновение Аллура в ужасе остановилась. Ей показалось, что внутри ламп зажглись и тут же исчезли два пронзительно-ярких желтых огонька, но через секунду видение исчезло. Аллура тяжело вздохнула и выскользнула в коридор.  
  


***

  
– И долго еще? – раздраженным тоном поинтересовался Лотор. Железная решетчатая дверь с лязгом захлопнулась за ним, синяя кошка вздрогнула и проснулась с недовольным шипением.  
  
– Терпение, мой принц! Если хотите что-то получить, нужно уметь ждать. – Ведьма захихикала, бросая в котел горсть сухих трав.  
  
Красноватая жидкость зашипела, огромные пузыри на ее поверхности стали лопаться, разбрасывая в стороны горячие брызги. Одна из них попала на щеку Лотора, и тот брезгливо поморщился.  
  
– О, я умею ждать, Хаггар, но и ты должна знать – на этот раз я не потерплю промаха!   
  
Словно желая подтвердить серьезность своих намерений, Лотор положил ладонь на рукоятку меча. Ведьма лишь ухмыльнулась и провела рукой над вспенившейся поверхностью котла. Мгновение, и она стала гладкой, как зеркало. Затем в середине появилось изображение: сначала зыбкое и нечеткое, но постепенно оно стало принимать конкретные очертания. Хаггар жестом пригласила Лотора подойти поближе. Он склонился над котлом и замер в изумлении – перед ним была Аллура. Страх и отчаяние искажали ее прекрасное лицо, а в глазах блестели слезы.  
  
– Аллура уже почти твоя, – радостно сообщила Хаггар. – То зелье, которое тайком подмешала ей в вино моя верная рабыня, сделало свое дело. Теперь, когда она спит, я могу внушать ей все, что угодно. И я посылаю ей… тебя.  
  
Лотор нахмурил брови, вопросительно взглянув на ведьму.  
  
– Пока ты еще внушаешь ей ужас, однако в своих потаенных мыслях она уже желает близости с тобой. Она бежит от этого чувства, но рано или поздно поддастся ему. И тогда, – Хаггар подняла к принцу свое страшное сморщенное лицо, ее губы растянулись в победоносной улыбке, – тогда, мой принц, она сама придет к тебе.  
  
Лотор молча смотрел на изображение Аллуры. Все остальное словно перестало для него существовать. Его лицо было безмятежно, но грудь тяжело вздымалась. В какой-то момент он протянул руку, желая коснуться принцессы, однако его ладонь замерла над котлом. После долгого молчания он медленно проговорил:  
  
– Твой план настолько безумен, что… возможно, у тебя и получится, ведьма. Но учти, если я узнаю, что зря потратил столько времени на ожидание, ты проклянешь тот день, когда убедила меня послушать тебя.  
  
С этими словами он развернулся и спешно вышел, стараясь не смотреть в сторону ведьмы и его зловещего котла.  
  
– Можешь не сомневаться, – усмехнулась Хаггар и взмахнула своими костлявыми руками, разгоняя клубы багрового дыма, словно паук, сидящий в центре жуткой паутины, – так и будет. Рано или поздно, принцесса сдастся. Никто не сможет устоять против моих чар.  
  


***

  
Светильник над кроватью Аллуры вспыхнул и ярко осветил пустую комнату. Скоро принцесса вернется, и наваждение продолжится.


End file.
